One for all and all for Ghost
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: After the disateroid and Danny's reveal he influences hundreds of Halfa's across the world to show who they really are. Danny now has the fate of the human world and all the halfas in his hands. Dangerous times call for dangerous measures. OC's needed!
1. Chapter 1

**So….. A new story, again, I KNOW! Naughty me.**

**But I'm really excited about this one, I'm gonna focus on it and focus on it until it finishes.**

**OMG! It's my birthday tomorrow! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :D I wanta pony!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own- Danny Phantom or Dancing with The Stars**

**I do own- Bronte Winter, Gracy Merge, David Flame and Cooking with Morris… o_O**

**Chapter 1- Be inspired**

The story.

It was everywhere.

The news, the papers, posters, billboards.

For crying out loud it was a week ago and there is already being a biography written about him! Not that it's going to be very true or anything….

What story you ask?

That he's the ghost boy! A halfa! You know him! YOU KNOW? That Fenton _IS _Phantom and he just saved the world. Well, as in a week ago, but I've already said that.

After the asteroid _'incident' _the ghost boy is more popular than ever, and not just his ghost half. And sure, since superhero _Danny Phantom _revealed to the world that his is actually Casper High's punching bag _Danny Fenton, _well things got interesting. And even more interesting when the vlogs started…

**(line break)**

"Thank you, thank you," laughed Danny, flying up the street, waving to citizens of Amity Park as they stuck their heads out their doors and windows, waving and cheering. When his house came into view he saw that, as per usual, there were camera crew and fans EVERYWHERE!

Turning invisible and intangible, the ghost hero floated straight over the heads of all the people and into the lounge room of his house where is mother, father, sister, girlfriend and best friend were gathered on the couch.

"Hey guys," he greeted, appearing in the room, and then switching to his human form.

"Danny me boy!" Yelled Jack, finding Danny's now _common _ghostly appearances normal.

"Did you handle Technus alright?" Maddie asked, walking over to get the Fenton Thermos in which the evil ghost was stored.

"As per usual," laughed Danny, handing it to his mother too take down to the lab. Waking over to the couch, he squeezed into the spot between Sam and Tucker.

"How are you this fine evening, Mayor Foley?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Great dude," chuckled Tucker, elbowing his friend, who just shoved him back.

"And you didn't care to ask me?" Sam asked from his other side. Danny turned to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh I was saving best till last," he smiled, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger. Sam blushed.

"So that would be me then?" Came Jazz's voice from the other side of the room. The three friends looked at her.

"What?" Danny asked simply.

"Well you haven't asked how I am yet," she replied, keeping a straight face, but her eyes were laughing.

"Oh it was definitely next on my to-do list," Danny answered, laughing. Today was a good day.

"_We interrupt this program for an important broadcast," _the television practically yelled at them.

"But what could be more important then, 'cooking with Morris'?" Jack yelled at the TV.

"Dad, we were watching dancing with the stars," Jazz replied slowly, so she wouldn't confuse her dad too much.

"I knew that that wasn't real fudge!" Jack yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the TV screen, before running from the room.

"_What was believed to be a edit that some teenager came up with has now been proved completely realistic," _explained the reporter on the screen. A dodgy webcam video came up of a girl around 16 years of age appeared on the screen. She had blonde hair which was pulled up in a high ponytail, a red tee-shirt, denim skinny jeans with a black skirt over the top and some sort of purple sneakers.

"_Hi my name is Bronte," _greeted the girl over the web-cam._ "And I have a secret to share with the world."_

Tucker laughed. "Well I know someone with a bigger one." Then he stopped and looked at Danny. "Well did…" 

"_I am special, and I wouldn't be telling the world this if I hadn't been inspired by Danny Phantom too do so!" _She yelled smiling. Then she looked down and a light appeared at her waist before splitting into two rings. One travelled up her body, the other down.

Jazz's hand flew too her mouth, Danny gasped, Sam gaped and Tucker spluttered out,

"W-T-F!"

On the screen, the girl now stood with silver hair, glowing purple eye, a grey miniskirt, black boots which looked as though they were wrapped around her legs and black top and white gloves.

"_There is more of us out there and after what Danny has done, he has just shown me that we don't need to hide. We need to share our powers, help people. And not in secret. We need to be the un-masked superheroes." _With that the webcam stopped and the news man appeared on screen.

"That can't be real!" Sam practically yelled.

"_Now we know what your finger,"_ stated the news man. _"There is no way that could be real."_

"There isn't!" Sam yelled again.

"_But the thing is, it is. We caught up we Bronte and she showed us first hand that that her internet video is not fake." _The new reader paused for a moment and put his hand to his ear. _"And there appears to be even more."_

The screen lit up with vlog after vlog of children, teenagers and adults showing off the fact that they are half'a's.

A girl around 15 with brown hair and casual clothing switching to a glowing ghost with a black and hot pink HAZMAT suit and white hair.

A boy around 19 with blond hair, changing to a ghost half with a white suit and flaming green hair.

There was just so many.

"I can- I can't believe it," stuttered Danny as the webcams finished.

"_Don't believe it?" _The news reader questioned the viewers. _"Well there true, they all are, and it just goes to show Daniel Fenton that he is not alone."_

"No kidding…." Said Tucker slowly as the webcams continued to play in the background.

"_But now the question is raised. Should we feel safer having all of these 'halfa's' around protecting us, or are they simply attracting more ghosts, and more danger?" _With that the broadcast ended, and the screen lit up with Dancing with the Stars. There was silence for a moment before Danny spoke.

"We need to do something…."

**(Line break)**

Vlad edged carefully along the side of the floating rock he had been perched on. Whatever kind of ghostly creature was on the other side of it, he did not want to attract its attention. No way would he be able to manage fighting right now. His lungs were still burning from when he accidentally slipped into human form while in outer space, which was not a very good move.

In a way, the fact that he had found a ghost portal in the middle of space was very surprising, even for him and although he was now stuck in a dimension he was very, very lost in, at least he was closer to getting back to the human world and defeating Daniel Phantom.

And when he meant defeating, he meant defeating.

No playing Mr. Nice Guy and trying to get him as a son, for he now knew if he managed to get his hands on that frustration of a boy, well let's just say, he's gonna wish that portal did kill him completely.

Sliding off the rock, he dropped on a smaller one just below it. At least here he was out of the ghosts sights and it was out of his.

Sitting down on the rock, he sat to think, for about ten seconds before a deep voice behind him disrupted him.

"Human objects aren't allowed here. It's against the rules,"

And then Vlad Plasmius's world went black.

**Well, I think I'll call that a day. Sorry if it's not enough for your liking. Don't judge me, I've been sick!**

**So now guys, I NEED OC'S!**

**Yeah, that's right. It's your turn to get one of your own characters into one of my fanfics! (yeah I know, how exciting (yes I did say that half-heartedly)) **

**Okay at the moment I need some halfa's, some teachers (can be halfas) and some humans, but they must be attending Casper High, so no like, 30 year olds. And if you have a ghost, I might be including some later on.**

**Sooo… just REVIEW and then leave me a well….. REVIEW with your details for your OC including:**

_**Human Name:**_

_**Ghost Name (if have one):**_

_**Species: Human, Halfa – Teacher, Student**_

_**Age: **_

_**Human Appearance (eye colour, hair colour, clothing etc.) : **_

_**Ghost Appearance (eye colour, hair colour, clothing etc.) :**_

_**Powers (I might have to edit some. Keep it reasonable) :**_

_**Position (Bully, nerd, popular etc.) :**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Friends:**_

_**Crush (be warned, chance of pairings) :**_

_**History/ Life Story (try keep if brief) :**_

**Thanks guys! Can't wait to get some OC's in so I can start with chappie 2 and 3 and 4 and yadda, yadda.**

**LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND SUBMITTED THEIR OC'S!**

**I really, really, really, really, really, really, re- yeah you get it- appreciate it.**

**So….**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Emilia Pedrosa, xXRandomnessXx****does**

**But I ****DO**** own Grace Takniss and Gale Flint**

**Chapter 2- An interview**

Danny sat wedged deep into the pillows of the deep blue couch beside Sam and Tucker and across from Gale Flint, the interviewer, who was beside yet another long couch which was empty.

"And action in 3..." counted the director from off the side. "2...1!"

"Hello all and welcome too News of the world," greeted Gale, flicking the camera a smile. "Today we are joined by Daniel Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, Sam Manson a Tucker Fully!"

"It's Foley," interrupted Tucker. "Foo-leeey!" Gale ignored Tucker and continued smiling at the camera.

"Now today were here to talk to Mr. Fenton and his... friends?"

"Dude, I'm the youngest mayor in history!" Whined Tucker.

"And I'm his girlfriend!" Yelled Sam, but then backed off a bit. "And his agent..." Danny looked at her smiling.

"Cool, always wanted one of those," he whispered.

"Now Mr. Fenton, or may I say, Mr. Phantom!" Gale grinned at the camera and bounced his eyebrows. He was obviously very proud of having the chance to interview Danny and was having fun rubbing it in.

"Actually, just call me Danny," he replied. Gale looked disappointed, but continued on.

"So Danny, how are you feeling after the discovery that there is so many other halfas out there?"

"Well, I'm really shocked. I thought it was just me and Vlad," Danny explained, not mentioning Danielle.

"Vlad and I," Sam corrected. She'd make a good English teacher.

"Vlad Plasmius, AKA Vlad Masters, ex-mayor of Amity Park?" Gale asked, excited again.

"Yeah him," Danny replied half-heartily.

"Danny, are you scared that Vlad will return from space?" Gale asked.

"No I'm not, ghost portals are unable to open in space and he wouldn't be able to survive trying to break through the ozone layer," Danny explained.

"And even if Plasmius managed to get back, Danny would be able to fight him off, eyes closed," bragged Tucker.

"We'll take your word for it Danny," replied Gale, ignoring Tucker. "Now back to the subject of the other half ghosts, have you managed to meet any of them?"

"No we haven't, but I would really like too. See how they go with their powers, you know, things like that?" Danny replied.

"Well Danny, how would you feel if we brought two of these 'halfas' out to meet you now?" The three friends sat up higher in their seats, eyes wide.

"You have _two _of them? Like, here?" Danny asked and Gale laughed at his surprise.

"We sure do," he beckoned to the people in the set area. "And here they are."

Two teenage girls wandered on from their chairs behind the camera.

The first one was a girl in mid-thigh length khaki shorts, a black tank top with red plaid shirt over the top. She had hair-ties and bracelets around her wrists and a piece of duct tape around her right arm. Her hair was ash black with dark brown highlights and her eyes were brown.

The second girl had brown hair in a ponytail that fell a little way down her back and green eyes. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with 'part of me' written in sparkly pink, black skinny jeans and pink high-top converse.

Both the girls smiled at Gale as they sat down on the empty couch and then flickered their gazes to Danny.

"Hi," said the brown haired girl simply.

"Danny, this is Emilia Pedrosa," Gale explained, beckoning to the black haired girl. "And this is Grace Takniss," he continued, motioning to the girl who had said hello before.

"Hey," Danny replied as his ghost sense slipped out of his mouth. Gale didn't notice but the other halfas did and their smiles grew even larger. Gale flipped in his seat over to the girls.

"So Emilia, how did you come to… well die?"

"Referring it as dieing is actually really offensive," interrupted Grace.

"What?" Gale questioned.

"Well asking ghosts how they died is really inappropriate. It makes us feel sort of offended," Grace explained with a smirk. Gale gave the camera a quick glance and Danny noticed the two halfa girls exchange a smile and a wink.

"Okay them, Emilia, how did you gain your powers?" Gale asked, rephrasing his question.

"Well my parents passed away when I was young and the Guys in White took me in to use as a sort of, guinea pig," Emilia explained as Danny clenched his fists at the mention of the GIW. "Then when I was around 7, I ate something and I became half ghost," she finished.

"And what happened from then?" Gale asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Well I got put in an orphanage and then I was adopted when I was eleven," she explained simply.

"Okay, and how about you Grace?"

"Well, I was kidnapped when I was five and then left abandoned somewhere. I managed to slip into a natural ghost portal and then I got zapped by some other ghosts, but instead of dieing I became a halfa," Grace explained. "And then I went to live with a ghost named Clockwork for a while, and then when I turned 11, I moved into my own lair and everything, but it was really boring by myself, so I decided come to Amity Park."

"So you lived with Clockwork?" Danny asked from the other seat.

"Oh you know this Clo-" began Gale, but Grace cut him off.

"Yeah, stayed with him for 6 years. He taught me about the ghost zone and stuff like that and I ran erads for him."

"Well that s-" Gale tried to start again, but this time Danny interrupted.

"Do you know which ghosts it was that blasted you?"

"Th-" Gale was cut off again. The halfas were in their own little world.

"Well there were two that blasted me. One I have no idea of, but the other was a shape shifting ghost named-"

"Amorpho?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" Grace replied and Danny looked down at Sam. "Yeah I've heard of him."

"Cool," Grace said simply.

"Okay!" Exclaimed Gale jumping up. "Okay… "He repeated, siting back down. This interview was not going to plan. "Now, Danny…" Gale started asking Danny more questions, when the halfas ghost sense went off. At first he thought it was just the girls affecting it, he realised it was a lot stronger compared to earlier. He looked over at the halfas as Gale asked a question about Danny' s parents and their ghost hunting and realised that they were both looking around the studio, with their eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Danny?" Gale asked, snapping the teen back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I just asked-" Gale was cut off by Grace jumping up onto the couch and calling out.

"Skulker, Ember, Technus!" She paused for a moment. "And someone else."

"What?" Sam asked, exchanging a glance with Tucker and Danny. They all recognised those names.

"Miss Takniss, please sit back down," Gale demanded. This interview was _definitely _not going to plan.

"There here," Grace replied, grabbing Emilia by the shoulder. Suddenly a green flash appeared at her waist and travelled up and down her body. Her eyes changed to silver, her hair white with pink and green streaks running from the roots. A full body HAZMAT suit replaced her normal clothes, the pants black with a white belt and the top split diagonally, half black- half deep pink and black combat boots with shite along the bottom appeared on her feet.

"Who's here?" Danny asked, ignoring her sudden transformation.

"Skulker, Ember, Technus and someone else!" She replied floating into the air.

"How do you know?" Danny asked as Grace began to float up into the air a little. Grace didn't answer. Danny and Sam exchanged a worried glance right as a scream could be heard from the other side of the studio, followed by a crash and a,

"Hello Whelps."

**(line break)**

Vlad woke up with the dim light of a single light bulb shining in his eyes. He moaned and pulled his hand up to wipe his eyes, only to realise he was in human form.

Siting up quickly, he ignored the spinning in his head and tried to regain himself. Stars danced in front of his face, but eventually faded away to reveal the fact he was sitting in a pure white room upon a small bed and in a black and white stripped outfit. The room was empty except for himself, the bed and the light bulb on the ceiling, but the second he stood up, the bed folded up and sunk into the floor. Vlad let out a huff when he realised he'd have to sit on the floor.

Suddenly a white faced ghost with a black hat and a white coat appeared in the corner of his rooms.

"What am I doing here?" Vlad demanded.

"Well human items in the ghost zone is against the rules," replied Walker. "And considering your half of a human, I guess you're a human item." Vlad switched into his ghost form immediately.

"Well now I'm a ghost so I'm not a human item!" He cried. "See?"

"But you still register with human DNA. Even more than your ghost DNA." Walker replied, disappearing from the room.

"Wait, what?" Vlad yelled after him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" But the Ghost was gone. Vlad switched to his human form and dropped to the floor. His human DNA was stronger than his ghost DNA? But that can't be right. He was halfa, a complete 50% human, 50% ghost. Well at least he thought he was….

**(line break)**

Immediately, Danny was in the air in his ghost form with Grace and Emilia wasn't far behind, switching into a Blue elbow length shirt with black finger less gloves. Blue mid-thigh shorts with black leggings under and blue boots. Her hair became a blazing blue with black highlights and her eyes, well they were un-usual. A black iris with a blue pupil, the inversion of her human form eyes.

Once the three halfas were in the air, they were face-to-face with their enemy.

Skulker floating up the front just beside Ember who was holding her purple and blue guitar while relaxing her free hand on Skulker's metal shoulder. Just behind them was Technus, his white hair flaming, and the last of the group was a small ghost dressed as a pirate.

"Arrgh, tis I the mighty, furious-"began the small ghost.

"Shut up Youngblood," spat Ember. "Or I'll send you back." For a moment the young ghost looked upset, but shook his head a pulled himself out of it.

Bellow the ghosts and halfas, Sam and Tucker were holding up weapons of their own, while camera crew and directors turned their cameras to point at the fight that was about to occur above them. Before the Diasteroid incident they would of run screaming, but now they just stand around feeling totally protected by the three halfas above them.

"Told you that I would be back for you whelp," snickered Skulker as Technus cackled and summoned computers, cameras, laptops and more to float up into the air. Obviously the broadcast was over as the people down below began to scramble out the exits.

Emilia and Grace started to shoot blasts continuously at the four ghosts, and they responded with blasts of their own. Danny flew at Skulker and tried to freeze the metal ghost, but Ember shot him with a fist blast from her guitar when he wasn't ready.

A green blast from Youngblood flew at Emilia and right at the last second she shrunk down into a small bird and zipped out of the way.

Danny regained his balance from the hit and turned invisible. Flying around the other side of Technus, he went to kick the ghost across the back of the head, but just before he could, the ghost hurled across the room and smashed into the wall. All the appliances that had been floating fell to the floor in a heap.

Danny became visible and saw Grace moving her hands which had an orange light pulsing around them as Technus continued to smash into the studio wall.

'_Telekinetic, cool,' _Danny thought to himself, as he glanced across the room to see a small bird shift into Emilia and smash into Ember from behind, tackling her to the floor. _'And a shape shifter.'_

"Have you still got those soup things?" Grace yelled.

"A Fenton Thermos?" Danny yelled back, shooting Skulker. "Sam's got one!" Grace glanced behind her and down to the floor to see the Goth pull a metal thermos from her backpack. Swinging her hands around towards the two humans in the room, Technus followed her movements and Sam was able to suck him into the thermos. One down, three to go.

On the floor, Ember and Emilia were throwing blast after blast back and forth. Grace turned invisible, flew over to Youngblood, grabbed him from behind and flew him over to Sam and Tucker kicking and screaming. Sam sucked him straight in.

"Well that was easy," Grace laughed, landing beside them. "They can handle the rest."

On the floor, a spray of water shot from Emilia and into Ember's face. The rocker ghost squealed as her flaming hair sizzled but didn't distinguish. While she was occupied, Emilia shifted down into a mouse and scurried across the floor to the ghost. Ember looked to where the halfa had been standing and saw she was gone. Ember glanced around the area briefly, but Emilia had already shifted to her normal size and was pushing Ember into the floor in no time.

"SAM!" She yelled, as the goth scurried over and sucked Ember into the thermos from beneath Emilia. The halfa bounded up of the ground a whipped her hands together. "Thanks," she said, before all attention turned to Danny and Skulker above them.

Danny and Skulker were circling each other throwing shots back and forth across the room.

"Why don't you just go jump in the thermos. Your _girlfriends _already in there," taunted Danny.

"Because Technus is in there too and I can't stand that flipping ghost," Skulker replied. Danny snickered a little remembering 'Skulktech9000' from the future.

"Okay you have a point," Danny said carelessly, shooting a blast at Skulker.

"Oi, stop it Whelp!"

"So you've resulted to yelling at your pray so you can at least have a chance of catching it. I admire your hunting skills."

"You do?"

"No."

Danny darted out of the way as Skulker shot a gun from his suit towards him.

"That was not FUNNY!" Skulker yelled, shooting another gun. This time Danny turned intangible.

"I thought it was pretty good," Danny replied, turning invisible.

"Two can play that game whelp," Skulker spat as he turned invisible himself, but Danny already had a grip on him.

"Are you sure?" Danny whispered and shocked Skulker with a blast. The metal ghost wailed and turned visible. Danny turned his arm intangible and reached into the metal suit, tearing a small green blob from the confidments of its protection.

"_LET ME GO!" _Wailed the blob in its little squeaky voice as Danny turned visible and let the metal suit drop to the floor.

"Sorry Skulker can't do that. Imagine all the havoc you'd cause, sliding around the streets yelling that you're the ghost zone's _greatest _hunter in your squeaky little voice," replied Danny. "Amity would be in mayhem, everyone would be laughing so hard."

Skulker let out a little huff of defeat as Sam came over and sucked him into the thermos. The group of six looked at each other for a moment before Danny switched back to his human form. Grace and Emilia looked at each other before doing the same.

"So…." Said Tucker slowly as the group looked around the destroyed studio.

"Want to go to Nasty Burger?" Danny asked.

"Sure," replied Emilia as Grace gave a shrug.

**WOWZERS! 2,651 WORDS!**

**I'll tell you one thing, they WILL NOT all be this long.**

**Okay so sadly,**

**NO MORE OC's**

**For now! I may open it back up later, so stay tuned. I hope your all enjoying the story so far.**

**R & R**

**And don't forget,**

**NO MORE OC'S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey , hey guys! So I'm going to say straight up that ****OC submissions have been RE-OPENED! ****This mainly is because I'm still getting people submitting OC's on Chapter 1 and then realsiing on Chapter 2 that they're closed, but I've decided that I'll just re-open them.**

**Just a quick note- anyone who PM'd me their OC, can you please re-submit in a review, because I like to keep them all together (VampireFrootloopsRule, you have permission not to review your OC, because I asked for a PM, so don't panic)**

**Also, Jeanette9a, can you please submit your OC's appearance and not just the link because I can't access that link off my phone.**

**Ermmmm….. What else do I need to say?**

**Oh, heaps of people have been asking how many OC's got excepted and I'm pretty sure they all did, but I might not use yours as much as others. I'll have a list in the DISCLAIMER of whoever's OC's I am using in that Chapter.**

**And thanks everyone who liked Gale Flint! Haha, I've got some requests to use him again, so I just might ;-)**

**Also sorry if you don't like this chapter. I hope you don't mind the 'Nasty burger' too much. **

**More information at the bottom about OC submission!**

**I'm going to stop talking… ah typing?... now and get on with this chapter, so…**

**I ****DO NOT **** own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Emilia Pedrosa, xXRandomnessXx does**

**I ****DO**** own Grace Takniss though (and Jess if you can count her)**

**Chapter 3- Prey**

Valerie Grey watched along with the rest of the staff and customers, as Danny walked into the nasty burger with Sam, Tucker and two other girls.

Gulping, she observed silently as they strolled over to their usual cubicle in the corner. This was the first time Danny and his friends had come to Nasty Burger since the Diasteroid incident and as soon as they'd taken their seats behind the counter turned chaotic.

"Can I serve them?" Wailed one of the staff.

"No me!" Whined another.

"But I'm his biggest fan!" Cried a third. Valerie looked over at the cubicle. The one of the girls she'd never seen before, but the other she recognized from school. Her name was Grant or something. Valerie screwed up her nose and shook her head.

"_Grant? How stupid am I? What parent calls their daughter Grant?"_ Valerie's attention returned to the argument behind the counter between her colleagues.

No I'm his biggest Fan!"

"No I am! I bought all his merchandise!"

"I brushed his elbow once at school! He'll remember me and feel more comfortable!"

Valerie rolled her eyes and decided it was best to ignore what was occurring and began type random sums into a calculator.

"Miss Grey," called the manager at last. Valerie looked up to see him beckoning towards the cubicle. Valerie's heart stopped. She couldn't serve him, especially after all the time she had spent hunting him!

"Miss Grey," he repeated. "Let's not keep valued customers waiting." Finally Valeria scooped up her serving pad and a pen and began to advance towards the group, leaving the moans of the other staff members behind her.

Upon reaching the cubicle she decided to act as casual as she could.

"Hi and welcome to Nasty Burger, have you dec-"Danny cut her off.

"Valerie!" Valerie looked up at him, looking as though she would burst into tears and run away screaming any second. He was smiling.

"Haven't seen you in ages! Thanks for all the help with the Diasteroid though. I haven't had the chance to thank you." Valerie gaped at him. He didn't even care!

"Ah… it's okay?"

"Anyway, this is Grace Takniss and Emilia Pedrosa," Danny continued.

"_Grace! That's it! Not Grant."_

"Ermm… hi?" Valerie was very confused, she definitely wasn't expecting her reunion with her, well, prey, to go like this.

"Hi Valerie," replied Emilia as Grace flashed her a smile.

"So what's been up with you Valerie?" Danny asked. "I'm surprised your still working here, I heard your dad got paid a lot for helping out with the Diasteroid."

"Well, he did but… I got, well, really bored having no work to do…." Valerie tried as hard as she could to steer clear of mentioning her 'red huntress' face. "So I came back here, to do work… because I'm used to working here all the time and… yeah." Valerie looked at the faces of Sam, Tucker, Grace and Emilia and saw that she had just extremely confused them. Mentally slapping herself and the way she just explained why she was still working at Nasty Burger, she tried to change the subject.

"So are you all ready to order?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Tucker replied. He looked down at his menu with the rest of the group.

"I'll get a salad wrap," said Sam, as Valerie scribbled on her pad.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," ordered Grace. "I'm not really hungry."

"Steak sandwich for me please," ordered Emilia.

"Good choose, make that two Steak Sandwiches," Tucker added.

"And I'll just have a Cheeseburger," said Danny, placing his menu back in the center of the table. Valerie scribbled down the last meal and walked off for the counter, which upon reaching she was bombarded by other staff trying to find out which of the meals Danny had ordered.

"She seemed nervous," Tucker said, once Valerie was out of ear shot.

"I'm not surprised," replied Danny, referring to the fact she's the 'red huntress'. Sam tucked her head up against Danny's neck and he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

Grace leaned out of the booth and looked over at the counter where the staff were going crazy.

"I have a feeling our meals may take a while," she stated simply, slipping back into the booth.

"Well while we have the time, I've been wondering about your powers," said Danny, referring to the girls.

"Well, I have all the basic powers like intangibility, invisibility, force fields, so on so forth, except I can't duplicate very well. I can also shoot hot or cold water from my hands and I can shape shift into small animals like cats, bunnies, birds, mice, stuff like that," Emilia explained. Danny nodded.

"Cool."

"Well I have all the basics, plus I'm telekinetic. I can also sense any ghosts that are around," explained Grace.

"So a ghost sense like Danny's?" Asked Sam.

"Sort of, but mine's a bit stronger because I can sense which ghost it is."

"Is that how you knew Ember, Technus and Skulker were there?" Grace nodded.

"Yes, because I've fought them before, but Youngblood on the other hand I've never seen so I didn't recognize the ecto-signiture," explained Grace. "And I can also do this." Grace reached across the table and touched Sam's shoulder and then sat back down in her seat.

Sam and Danny exchanged a puzzled glance.

"What?" Tucker asked.

Grace just smiled and then her body sort of rippled and she was replaced by Sam.

The Sam in Danny's arms jumped up out of her seat.

"What!"

The Sam across from her smiled and then touched Emilia's shoulder who was sitting next to her. Her skin rippled and then a second Emilia appeared.

"Epicness!" Exclaimed Tucker as the second Emilia became Grace again.

"What just happened?" Wailed Sam, siting back down in Danny's arm.

"I can shape shift Sam," Grace laughed. "But only people I have touched in my lifetime," she explained.

"That's pretty cool," complimented Danny.

"I guess that's what happens when it's Amorpho who turned me into a halfa," Grace laughed, just as Valerie began to make her way over to their table carrying Grace's milk shake and two plates with Sam and Danny's meals. Beside her was a second girl maybe and year younger then the group, carrying Tucker and Emilia's meals. The girl was smiling so much it looked as though she'd explode of pure joy.

"Here you go," Valerie said, setting the wrap down in front of Sam, the cheeseburger in front of Danny and the milkshake, Grace. The other girl reached over the table to set down Emilia and Tucker's meals, making it clear that she was so excited that she was shaking. Valerie reached to remove the menu's from the middle of the table when the girl burst out.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Jess!" Scowled Valerie. 'Jess' hung her head and turned and walked away from the booth.

"Sorry about that," apologized Valerie, trying to act as casual as possible.

"It's okay," laughed Danny, then he had a thought. "Hey Valerie, what time do you finish your shift?"

"Ahhh… about 4," she replied. Danny looked up at the clock on the wall. It was about 15 minutes until then.

"Well we're on patrol at 5 if you want to come."

Valerie stood gaping as Emilia and Grace exchanged a look. They had no idea that Valerie was the red huntress.

"Re-really?" Valerie stuttered.

"Yeah why not?"

"But you seriously trust me?"

By now, Emilia and Grace were seriously confused.

"Of course I do. Especially since you helped me save Danielle and then let me go free." Valerie bit her lip.

"_Yeah I did do that, didn't I…"_

"Okay, sure." Valerie agreed. Danny smiled at her as she scurried back over to the counter with the menus and the group began to eat, and drink.

**(15 minutes later)**

Valerie draped her apron over the rack out the back of the shop and walked out to join the group in the front of the shop.

"So you ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have you got your suit?" Valerie shook her head.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"I haven't used it since the Diasteroid," she replied nervously.

"Well we better go and get it," Danny said, leading the group outside. Valerie only live around the corner from the Nasty Burger, so it didn't take them long to all get there. Opening the unlocked door, Valerie strolled inside her house as the other 5 waited outside.

"What do you mean by 'her suit'?" Grace asked finally.

"Valerie's the Red Huntress," Danny explained. Grace's eye's widened.

"Really?" Danny nodded. It wasn't very long until Valerie was back. She was out of her Nasty Burger uniform and in her normal orange outfit. She had a red back-pack strung over her shoulders as well.

"So you're the red huntress?" Grace said straight away, causing Valerie to blush.

"Yeah…"

"Cool!"

"Well patrol doesn't officially start for another 40 minutes, so what you guys want to do?" Danny asked. Nobody responded, just looked at each other hoping that they would say something.

After a minute of silence, Danny decided to speak.

"Okay then... Do you guys just want to sit around and talk for a abit?" Sam laughed.

"I guess we'll have to, there's not many other options."

"You guys wanna come in? Dad's home but he's down in his study and probably won't even notice us," asked Valerie.

"Sure," replied Danny as Valerie pushed the front door open. Walking into the house, they straight away entered a lounge room which was part of a kitchen. The walls were all ocean blue and the floor, wooden. Valerie lead the group over to the kitchen bench which had three seats on one side and then the kitchen on the other. Emilia, Sam and Danny sat down on the three chairs while Grace, Tucker and Valerie went and grabbed one each from the other room and set them down on the other side of the bench.

Valerie made herself busy getting orange juice and glasses for the group. Setting the jug on the table with the six glasses, she sat down on the spare seat beside Tucker.

"So how's school been Grace?" Valerie asked immediately. She figured by starting the conversation completely away from anything involving ghosts would be best.

"Great actually, except I can't stand Lancer as a teacher he-" Grace began to reply, but Danny cut her off.

"Wai-wai-wait. You go to Casper High?"

"Yeah, for almost a year now."

"Your kidding!"

"No. We had French together last year, but that was it. And it's not like you did French very long." Danny nodded, recalling the fact he couldn't stand learning French and started just skipping the classes. Well most of the time it wasn't on purpose, ghost attacks usually, but seening as the French teacher didn't even realize he was in the class at all, he managed to get out of it.

"But you knew she was at Casper?" Danny asked Valerie. Valerie nodded.

"Yeah, were in the same Science and Math's classes," Valerie explained. Danny looked at Emilia.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Yeah I go to Casper High too," Emilia replied. Danny mentally slapped himself, feeling that he was probably making his new friends feel like they were nothing.

"But not as long as Grace," Emilia added. "I only moved to Amity a week before the Diasteroid." Danny nodded. Well at least that's better than if she'd been at school with him since he started himself.

"So if you guys don't know each other from school, how come you're hanging out?" Valerie asked.

"Because Grace and Emilia are halfas too," Sam explained simply. Valerie's heart froze.

"You guys are halfas?"

"Yeah, I just said that," answered Sam for the girls. Valeria had nothing to say except,

"Really?"

"YES!" Yelled Sam as Grace, Emilia and Tucker tried not to laugh.

"Oh…" said Valerie simply, a million thoughts running through her mind. Danny looked up at the clock on the wall and tried to change the subject.

"Okay, patrol starts in 20 minutes. Let's head over to my place so we can get some weapons for Sam and Tucker," he suggested, pushing off the stool.

**Sorry if you found this Chapter Boring….**

**I'll be making up for it in the next one, don't worry.**

**Anyway, like I said, I have re-opened OC submissions except can you guys just help me out abit.**

**I really need some halfa OC's for the A-listers group, so if you have an OC that's popular, hopefully a bit of a bully etc. etc. and you want to submit them, that would be Great :D**

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Reviews, yall are amazing!**

**So I've got some more OC's in this chapter (well only 2 more, but still, it's more!) But don't worry if it's not your OC, there's still heaps of chapters on the way!**

**Also, this Chapter won't be as long as the other's I've been doing, I just need to write it so I can get to Chapter 5. **

**I ****DO NOT**** own Danny Phantom, the amazing Butch Hartman does.**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Emilia Pedrosa, ****xXRandomnessXx ****does**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Zoe Jakif, ****VampireFrootloopsRule ****does**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Xander Fletcher, ****Zerker Spark**** does.**

**But I ****DO**** own Grace Takniss. **

**Chapter 4- Fenton Phones**

"Ready?" Grace asked, flicking her head around to see Danny, Sam and Tucker exiting Danny's home through the front door.

"Ready," Danny repeated, as Sam shrugged on her purple spider backpack, now containing an Ecto-gun and Fenton thermos and headed over to get her electric scooter from where she'd left in up against the side of her friend's house. Tucker adjusted the Fenton Phone in his ear before doing the same. Lucky for them, the crowds from two weeks before around their 'saviors' house had been taken care of by some major police services, because if they hadn't, the friends would be lucky if their scooters were still leaning there.

"Here," Danny said simply to Grace and Emilia, passing them each a green earpiece. "There Fenton Phones, you'll be able to communicate with us all while were up in the air." The girls thanked Danny, before attaching the green phones to their ears.

"What about Valerie?" Emilia asked when she realized Danny hadn't given her one. Valerie looked at Danny, questioning him through her facial expression.

"I'm not really sure," he replied. "Seening as you have a mask covering your face, I'm not sure how to attach a Phone to you." He explained.

"I have communication built into my suit," suggested Valerie. "It's not connected to your network though."

"I can fix that," informed Tucker, stepping forward and pulling out his PDA. "If you don't mind of course…"

Valerie nodded.

"It's fine, go ahead." Valerie reached down and pulled off her black shoe which was where the suit folded from. Handing it to Tucker he connected a wire from his PDA to a small hardware slot in the sole of the boot. For about a minute, his fingers flew across the PDA, before he unplugged it and handed Valerie back her shoe.

"Done," he declared.

"Really, that fast?" Valerie replied, looking at the boot.

"Yeah, it's not that hard," Tucker replied with a shrug.

"Wow, you're really smart," complimented Emilia, causing Tucker to do something very un 'Tucker' like.

Blush.

"Thanks…" He replied without making eye contact with her before turning around and climbing onto his scooter.

"Well let's go," Danny instructed, summoning his rings and changing into his trademark suit.

Even though she's seen him do it on TV and real life plenty of times, Valerie still gaped.

Floating a few meter's into the air, Danny looked down at the rest of the group. Grace and Emilia switched into their halfa forms, causing Valerie's jaw to drop even lower and Sam and Tucker rode their scooters onto the bitchermen road.

At last, Valerie kicked her heel causing her suit to fold out around her body.

"_So, do are you connected to us?"_ Danny asked, his voice echoing through her suit from the communicator.

"_Yeah,"_ she replied simply, activating her board to fold out from her feet. Floating up on the board, she joined the three halfas in the air.

"Well let's go!" Sam yelled from the ground without using the phones.

"Agreed," Grace replied, floating up a little higher.

**(It's a dun, dun, dun Line Break!)**

_DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!_

"_7 o'clock," _Sam reported up through the Fenton Phones after counting the dongs of the town clock. That meant there was still and one and a half of patrol.

"_Wow, that was a fast two hours," _Grace replied.

"_Sure was, now who's next?" _Danny asked. The group was playing a very interesting game of 'questions' were they would take it in turn asking a question and then everyone else had to answer. It was a fun way for everyone to learn more about each other. Even Sam, Tucker and Danny were finding things out about each other that they didn't know before.

"_Me!" _Squealed Emilia, doing a somersault in the air. _"Now…. Can you speak and second Language? Grace?"_

"_No, wish I could though." _

"_Valerie?"_

"_No."_

"_Sam?"_

"_Not really. I used to learn French."_

"_Cool. Tucker?"_

"_Esperanto."_

"_Awesome!" _Interrupted Grace, Emilia gave her a little shove in the air.

"_Wait till I finish. Danny?"_

"_Same as Tucker," _he explained.

"_Cool, so who's next?"_

"ZOE!"

"_What?" _Same the whole group together, except Grace who had been the one to make the sudden outburst.

"Zoe!" Grace repeated and then paused for a moment, "Xander!"

In a flash she was speeding off in the other direction and disappearing around the side of a building. On the ground, Sam and Tucker pulled up their scooters on the side of the road.

"Grace!" Danny and Emilia yelled together after their halfa friend, before flipping over in the air and flying after her. Speeding around the corner, the two practically bumped into Grace who was talking to two other… ghosts?

"Oh sorry, I flew off like that," Grace apologized to Danny and Emilia "I just scented the ecto-signiture and had to come."

Danny looked at the two ghosts with Grace. A boy and a girl.

"Emilia, Danny, this is Zoe and Xander," Grace explained.

Zoe wore a dark purple top with long black gloves to her elbows, black cargo pants and boots. Her hair Black, curly and siting a little past her shoulder and her eyes, an ice blue, almost white colour.

The boy, Xander, wore a basic black shirt and white jeans with neon green shoes which stood out against darkness of the street. His hair and eyes were both a white- yellow colour.

"Hey," greeted Zoe with a smile.

"Cool, you're Phantom," added Xander.

"Yeah I guess I am, but call me Danny," he replied with a smile, happy that they weren't evil ghosts.

"_You guys all right?" _Came Sam's voice through the Fenton Phones.

"_Yeah we're fine. Come around and we'll land," _Danny replied. The five of them floated down to the deserted Amity Park street and waited till Sam and Tucker sped around the corner on their scooter and Valerie on her Board.

"Zoe, Xander meet Valerie, Sam and Tucker. Valerie, Sam and Tucker, meet Zoe and Xander," introduced Grace straight away and they exchanged a few hellos.

"It was pretty cool when you revealed that you were a halfa Danny," complimented Zoe.

"Yeah, it was very comforting to know there was more of us out there," added Xander. Danny flicked around to look at the ghosts wide- eyed.

"Wait, us?"

Grace, Zoe and Xander laughed.

"Danny, Zoe and Xander are halfas too," Grace explained.

"Wow, so many shocks in one day," Danny laughed.

**Okay, I know it was really simple, I just wanted to bring some more OC's into the story :-)**

**I promise next chapter will be more 'interesting'.**

**Okay, **

**Thanks too:**

**Hotspot the 626****th**** and ****anon**** for the reviews as well as ****Living Encyclopedia**** for submitting a teacher OC! THANK YOU!**

**Peace Out till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I'm a bit late updating guys, I had some serious writers block.**

**Anyway, some more OC's in this chapter.**

**Also thanks to LandofMidnightRain, ethiopian1987, VampireFrootloopsRule, Hotspot the 626****th****, xXRandomnessXx (anon) and jeanette9a for the reviews! You're all awesomely awesome!**

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom.**

**I DO NOT own Alex Mesmer, ****4Bull996** **does**

**I DO NOT own Zoe Jakif, ****VampireFrootloopsRule**** does**

**I DO NOT own Xander Fletch, ****Zerker Spark**** does**

**I DO NOT own One Direction**

Danny woke when his alarm rang, marking that it was now 7:30 on Monday morning. Danny leaned over to hit the snooze button, only to find Sam and Tucker standing beside his bed.

Danny jumped in his skin, but luckily didn't scream.

"Good morning sleepy!" Chimed Sam. Tucker still looked half a sleep, but Sam was wide awake and oviosally excited by the smile which conquered her whole face. "Time to go back to Casper High!"

Danny moaned remembering that today was going to be his first day back at Casper since the Diasteroid.

"Come one, get up, get up!" Sam demanded, pushing Danny until he rolled of the bed.

"SAM!" Danny cried as he hit the wooded floor.

"Don't complain about that. You should of seen what she did to get me up," Tucker said. "I can still taste the molasses in my mouth," he continued, sticking his tongue out and making gagging sounds. Danny stood up slowly and stretched.

"Come on, we'll see you in the kitchen in five minutes," Sam instructed, walking out with Tucker close behind. Danny laughed inside. Not only would his girlfriend make a great English teacher, but a great Mother too.

Quickly Danny made his bed and got changed into his normal jeans, converses and white and red tee-shirt. Just because he was now a complete image of a 'hero' didn't mean his dress style was going to change in anyway.

When he was ready he headed downstairs to the kitchen where Jazz was leaning over the stove making French toast while Sam and Tucker sat eating and Jack read the paper.

"Morning Danny-me-boy," greeted Jack.

"Hey Dad, morning Jazz," Danny replied.

"Good morning little brother," she answered, handing him a plate of French toast across the table. Danny sat down beside Tucker and began to eat his toast as they all talked about what could happen on their first day back.

Their parents had all decided together to wait until all the excitement of the Diasteroid die down before sending their kids back to school, which meant they were all now 5 weeks behind the others in their grade.

The three friends practically devoured their toast **(A/N1) **and hurried grabbing their bags and books. They were planning on getting to school first so they could get to class before being attacked.

Danny ran down to the lab to say goodbye to his mom and then headed back to his friends at the kitchen. Jazz was also now ready and waiting so together the four of them headed out the door in the direction of Casper High.

**-Line Break-**

The friend's idea worked out and they arrived at the school before the majority of the students did. They each went to their lockers in turn before splitting up from Jazz and heading to their first class, 'English'.

Danny, Sam and Tucker actually enjoyed English a lot because it was one of the three classes that they got to do all together. Heading to the class on the second floor of the school, the opened the wooden door, expecting to find the room empty, but they thought wrong.

"Ahhh…" mumbled Tucker as they walked in to see a boy siting in the back corner of the class room at his desk. He looked up briefly at the group, his brown-yellow eyes scanning them. He looked the tiniest bit shocked, but then just looked back down at his desk and began reading whatever book he had.

Danny watched the boy and felt his ghost sense escape his mouth, though it was very weak. The boys hair was cut short in a sort of military style and was black and his clothes consisted of dark blue jeans, black shoes, a red shirt with a snake logo and a grey jacket with a hood. He had a pair of sunglasses also hanging over the collar of his shirt.

Sam and Tucker began to shuffle towards a three seater group at the front of the room, but Danny walked towards the boy.

They boy sensed Danny advancing towards him and shivered.

"Hey," Danny greeted, spinning a chair around to face the boy and siting down. "I'm Danny."

"I know who you are," the boy growled back without looking away from the book that Danny realized was about guns.

"Okay, but I don't know who you are," Danny replied. "I just know that you're a halfa too." Slowly the boys yellow-brown eyes shifted from the book to Danny's own blue eyes.

"How?" He asked simply. "Are you a mind reader too?" Danny laughed.

"Nope, I have a ghost sense. Do you?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't know," he replied.

"Uh-okay then," Danny paused for a moment. "So what's your name?"

"Alex," he replied. "Alex Mesmer." Danny nodded.

"Cool. You new here?" He asked. Alex looked down at his book again.

"Kinda," he replied simply. Danny could tell that Alex wanted to get back to reading and figured he should leave the other halfa alone.

"Okay, I'll see ya round then," he said, walking back over to his friends. As he walked back, Alex looked up at him. He definitely hadn't been expecting someone as important as the world famous 'Danny Phantom' to talk to him. Infact, he wasn't expecting anyone at all to talk to him. He saw himself as a lone wolf and enjoyed excluding himself from others.

Danny looked up at the analog clock on the wall which read 8:15. A lot of the other students would start turning up at 8:20 and he still wasn't sure on how everyone was going to act.

Sitting down at the desk in between Sam and Tucker, he pulled his books out and started talking with his friends.

"Hey want to go to Nasty Burger this arvo?"

"Danny, we do that most afternoons," Sam replied with a laugh, giving him a nudge.

"But I was just asking," he replied.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Said Tucker.

"No I'm not!" Danny replied.

"Oh of course, the world saving Danny Phantom can't be nervous," laughed Sam.

"Oh of course not," added Tucker sarcastically. "He's much to-" Tucker was cut off by the classroom door swinging open.

"Here goes…" murmured Danny under his breath. In his seat, Tucker turned around to see who is was entering the room.

"Oh hey Zoe," he greeted when he saw who it was. "And Xander." Sam and Tucker turned around as well to see the two halfas that over the past few days that become 'acquaintances' with.

"Hey guys," Xander replied, as he lead Zoe over to the seats behind the friends. "What's u-" Xander suddenly shivered and glanced behind himself to see Alex siting in the corner. Sitting down next to Zoe he leant across to the trio. "There is something different about that boy," he whispered, referring to Alex.

"Yeah, he's a halfa as well," Danny replied, glancing at Alex at the back of the room. It appeared that he didn't hear them talking about him.

"Seriously?" Zoe hissed. "Geez before we know it, half the population will be halfas." **(A/N2)**

Then the door flew open again and in came pretty much the entire class.

"_Oh ma gosh, Danny's back!"_

"_It's Danny Phantom!"_

"_Oh man, he's so cute!"_

"_I can't believe he saved us all!"_

"_Man I love him! _

"_More than One Direction?"_

"_Uh, duh!" _

Were some of the murmurs that broke through the room.

And then there was a scream.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNY!" Even Danny couldn't ignore that squeal. He turned around to see a girl with blue leggings, pink flats, long black hair and a black tee-shirt with Danny's, 'DP' logo on it, but in pink, running towards his desk. She tried to hug Danny, but he turned intangible and phased through to the other side of the desk.

"Uh hi Paulina," he greeted nervously stepping away.

"Danny remember how we dated like last year," Paulina squealed, trying to side step around the desk. "Well we should totally do that again!" She squealed, running to try and grab him again. This time Danny floated up into the air. **(A/N3)**

"Ping off Paulina," demanded Sam standing up.

"Shut up Goth," Paulina replied, climbing up onto a chair to try and reach Danny. Tucker reached up and pulled Paulina off the chair.

"MR. FENTON!" Came a bellow from the door. Everyone turned to the door to see Mr. Lancer watching Danny floating up near the ceiling. Slowly he began to lower towards the ground, but the second he landed, Paulina grabbed him around the waist.

"Paulina," growled Mr. Lancer and Paulina slowly inched away. "Okay everyone to your seats." Everyone moved to their seats and pulled out their books so that Lancer could begin the class.

**A/N1- Yes I know that Danny doesn't eat toast, but this is FRENCH toast and it isn't really like ordinary toast. It's 10 times yummier.**

**A/N2- That line is from Jeanette9a. I do not own that line XD**

**A/N3- Danny can use his powers in human form but he's not as strong as when he's in Phantom form.**

**SEE YA GUYS! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
